Clear Sky
by Shot's of the One
Summary: It was a day like any other for the sander house, Morality was cooking, Prince watching Disney, Anxiety brooding and Logic was reading the paper. None of them knew what was going to happen and none of them could be prepared for what was coming. Character Death and minor gore for this one shot.


One Shot: Clear Sky

(Morality's P.O.V)

It started just like any other day Anxiety is up in his room listening to music, Prince is currently having a Disney marathon in the main room, Logic is doing some word searches in the local paper and I am making everyone some good old lunch for us to eat. Once the food is ready and plated up I place the plates on the table before calling out to the other three resistance of the house.

"Lunch is ready come and get it!" The first person in and seated is Logic with the paper under his arm so that he can continue the word search while eating as he normally does, every day.

-It's the Circle of Life. And it moves us all. Through despair and hope. Through faith and love. Till we find our place. On the path unwinding. In the Circle. The Circle of Life- We hear Prince sing as he takes a seat at the table with a smile on his face, he must have just started The Lion King.

"You do know the Circle of life is what killed Mufasa and allowed Scar to rule right?" An emo sounding voice asks from the door way, we turn to find Anxiety leaning against the door frame.

"Why can't you ever let me watch a Disney movie in peace!?" Prince asks the standing male with a childish whine in his voice as Anxiety takes a seat, he looks over with a blank uncaring look.

"Why can't you ever let me sleep in peace? Looks like we both can't get what we want." Anxiety sassies back with a blank expression, gaining a very shocked look from the Disney loving male.

"Alright enough talk about that and I will buy you both some chocolate ice-cream later, deal?" I ask the two and the nod their heads in agreement but not before mumbling to themselves.

"Ice-cream is full of fats and sugar and is unhealthy so it should only be eaten once a week and they had some last night." Logic speaks up at us in that monotone type of voice of his.

"You can have some as well Logic, we could get you some mint flavoured ice-cream, if you would like." I say to him while smiling with a soft knowing undertone in my voice. Logic thinks over it for a second before he gives me a single nod, he turns back to the paper in his hands.

( **Later that evening** )

We're on our way to see the newest Disney movie called Moana, Anxiety and Prince have their chocolate flavoured ice-cream while Logic has his mint and I have good old plain vanilla.

"Is there any other sweets or drinks that you all what to take in to the movies with us" I ask them before we get a few other sweets to take with us to munch on through the movie. We have sweets like skittles and gummy bears and drinks so now we're ready to watch the movie!

( **After the movie** )

We are all making our way out of the cinema noticeably happier than we were earlier today.

"I really liked how this movie had no stereotypical princes that saved the day or the girl and that's good." Anxiety says with hands in his pockets and a small twitch of the lips to signal a smile.

"What is wrong with you?! What do you have against princes!?" Prince gasps in pure shock at him, Anxiety looks over with a 'are you serious' look to those two questions that were asked.

"Well for one they kiss randomly sleeping girls with no consent given or they try to kill the current ruler and princess…" Anxiety trails off with a smug look at Prince's dumbfounded expression.

"How about the songs they had in the movie? I enjoyed the main song, 'How far I'll go' that Moana would sing." I say with a calming smile in the hopes of stopping them breaking out into a fight.

"Shiny, was by far the best song in the movie." Anxiety says with a shrug of the shoulders.

"No 'You're welcome' sung by Maui was the best song in that movie!" Prince argues and I have to hold in a sigh as I realised that I started another fight instead of stopping it all together.

"I would advise that you just ignore them Morality, they will burn themselves out in time." Logic says from next to me while he continues to eat what is left of his mint flavoured ice-cream.

"Alright then… what was YOUR favourite part of the movie Logic?" I ask him with a rather curious tone of voice wanting to know what he thought of the latest movie that Disney bought out.

"I would have to say that the best part of the entire movie for me… it would be the lore of the entire film, with how much research they had to put in so that they didn't offend anyone." Logic says and I have to admit that I can see where he is coming from with that train of thought.

"I can see where you are coming from but my favourite part of it all had to be the animation they used for the movie itself. It was so goddamn pretty with all the colours use and how smooth it was with the way everything worked together." I say with a giddy childish smile playing onto my face as Logic rolls his own brown eyes at me with a light fond smile on his own face as well.

"Yes I have to agree, the motion of the water was quiet… refreshing to see." Logic says and I gasp out in surprised but pride swells up in my heart as he looks at me rather confused.

"I'm so proud of you Logic, you just made your own dad joke." I say to him with wide brown eyes that just seem to scream out from behind my glasses that I'm proud of him for his dad joke.

"Please, don't be proud, just don't be." He says to me with a slight shake of the head and a tone of voice that seems to say 'what have I done?' As the two of us continue to debate about the movie we all turn down the alleyway as it is a shortcut home and it's getting rather late tonight.

(Narrator's P.O.V)

As the group of our walk down the alley hoping to get home before it gets too late they fail to notice that they are being followed by a thug with a gun hoping to make some quick money.

"So as I was saying that is why 'You're welcome' is…" Prince starts to boast at Anxiety about why he is right before he is cut off by the sound of a gun being loaded so that it is now ready to fire.

"Turn around nice and slow and no one gets hurt." A cold gravely, smoker's voice commands the four and they turn around slowly as to not have the gun fired at any of them at any moment.

"We don't want any trouble tonight good sir. Please let us get home and we won't say anything." Prince tries to calmly talk the thug down but the thug turns his gun onto the now frozen Logic.

"Quiet, pretty boy." The thug says as he looks over the group before him, Morality looks between the armed thug and Logic who is standing as still as a statue next to him with worry in his eyes.

"Please there is no need for any violence here Sir." Prince says slightly panicked at the sight of the gun pointed at Logic as he worries for the outcome of this night and for his dear close friend.

"I said shut it or I will shoot the nerd!" The thug growls out as Prince shuts his mouth in fear that the thug will in fact shoot Logic. As he has his attention on Prince and the scared Anxiety behind him, Morality notices a stray cat on the edge of the alley and that the thug hasn't noticed it yet.

 **CRASH**

(Logic's P.O.V)

The thug runs off as I notice a black cat running across the alley before us, we all let out a sigh of relief before I hug Morality from behind. I don't even bother to wonder why Morality is before me, I am just glade it was all over now and that we can go home and forget about all of this.

"I'm glade that's over with, I vote we go get some pizza before heading home for a goodnights sleep." I say to the others before I am overcome with a split second of confusion as to why Anxiety is suddenly puking his guts up in the corner as Morality falls back onto me and doesn't move.

"NOOOOOOO!" Prince screams as he reaches forward toward Morality with wide disbelieving eyes. I look down at the slightly shaking Morality in my arms and feel my own eyes widen at the sight before me, red there is too much red for it to be healthy for a fully grown male like him.

"M… Morality." I hear and the next thing I know is that I'm pressing down on his chest applying pressure to where I assume the wound to be. Why did this have to happen… why him of all people? I look left and right of me and realise that it is too far to get any help at either end.

"It wasn't meant to happen like this! All of us were meant to get home safe and have a laugh!" I say with tears pooling in the corner of my eyes as I continue to give pressure to the wound.

"It's ok, everything's going to be ok." Morality says to us in a dry whispery voice with a soft smile before he coughs up some more of that crimson coloured liquid that runs through his veins.

"Prince, Call 911 hurry!" I say as I shake my head at him, Anxiety is still puking off to the side and Prince gets his phone out to call but he curses in Tantalog so that Morality doesn't get upset.

"I have no service, so I can't call for the ambulance!" Prince says in frustration before he chokes back a sob at feeling so useless for Morality at the moment he needs us with him the most.

"It's not ok! You need to fight and stay with us please!" I say in a shaky voice as the tears start to fall from my eyes as Morality slowly stops shaking and his breathing becomes shallow as well.

"Don't cry Logic…" Morality says as he leans back into me and begins to close his eyes… he can't close his eyes damn it! He can't die not tonight, he has so much to live for and so much to do!

"No, don't you close your eyes on me Morality, you need to fight, fight and live! Say something, anything even if it's one of your stupid dad jokes please!" I push him to stay with us with a sob leaving me as he weakly wipes away my tears with an equally weak smile on his now pale face.

"It's… al… right… Lo-Lo. I love you." Morality says as he closes his eyes and I can no longer feel a heartbeat… no… it can't be… he's… he's dead and it's all my fault that he has been shot!

"NO PLEASE NO! Morality come back please you can't die! I haven't even told that… I… I love you." I scream out before I break down and sob my heart out realising that I killed him that he's gone because of me! I will never get to see his smile, hear his laugh or taste his cooking ever again.

"Logic…" Anxiety trails off not sure what to say to me as he makes his way over with tears of his own in his eyes. I look down at the now cold and lifeless form of Morality and close his eyes.

"It's my fault that he's dead… and the last thing he said was…" I tail off in a dead tone as we all either stand or kneel in the alleyway with the lost sunshine of our lives. I look up at the sky to see that not even the stars wanted to see this… clear skies were always Morality's favourite type.


End file.
